The Controlling
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: Unfortunately for Gumball, a new corrupting bad guy named Dark Gumball, starts a brilliant plan that will destroy his life, with the help of past villains Zach and Jealousy Gumball. This puts the cat and his friends and family in turmoil, since the villains are already succeeding in controlling him deep within his mind, nobody able to really help battle it. Will Gumball end this?
1. Normal day?

**Hello folks, and welcome to whatever this story is! Let me explain.**

**This is actually a rewrite of the second ever fanfic I've made about Tawog. (if you want to check out the original there's a full version of it with commentary on my DA. More in the end's author notes.)**

**IRONICALLY, it was a rewrite to my first ever fanfic, The Evil, or better known as The Stone now. **

**It wasn't that great of a rewrite, so I thought I would rewrite it again!**

**HOWEVER, this story borrows a character that's not mine! *cough* Dark Gumball *cough* You know, the villain guy with the tinfoil helmet or whatever? Yeah, he's in this. I WOULD remove him, but he plays a major role, so I won't.**

**So let's begin! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Gumball (the tinfoil helmet one). He is owned by HitmonchanMan (DeviantArt).**

**Anyway enjoy chapter one!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another peaceful day in Elmore.

Well, almost.

Gumball was in the bedroom, hurriedly scribbling answers on a paper, which was his homework.

Hearing the noise, Darwin turned towards his brother with a confused look. "I thought you finished that."

The blue cat groaned, and miserably answered. "I was supposed to.. But I ended up watching Stream-It last night instead.."

"So you didn't work on it?"

"Basically.. Yeah.."

Darwin sighed with disappointment. "Well how much did you do so far?"

Gumball stopped scribbling and examined his work. "Like.. Half of the front.."

He then started to panic. "I'm so screwed! Mom said if I didn't do my homework again, she would ground me! And I'm supposed to go with Penny to see a movie Saturday! I can't just cancel it!"

"Gumball calm down, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Can I just copy yours?"

Darwin gave him that look that said 'Really?', which obviously meant no.

Gumball sighed, and went back to scribbling down answers.

"Guys the bus is here! Hurry up!" Anais shouted up the stairs.

"I'm so dead..." Gumball picked up his homework, which still wasn't finished, and put it away into his backpack.

The two then came downstairs, and followed their sister to the bus.

"I heard your little dilemma." Anais said, turning to face Gumball. "Is that even finished?"

"No..." He answered with a miserable sigh.

"You have my pity dear brother. But seriously, you should get your work done on time." Anais sighed. "Just give it to me." She took his homework, along with a pencil, and scribbled in the rest. "There. It should at least get a B or C."

"Thanks Anais.." Gumball was handed his homework back, and he stuck it into his bag again.

"Don't mention it."

The three went into the bus, greeted by Rocky, and sat down in their seats.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of Gumball's mind, there was a cage, marked with 'please do not release these they will destroy stuff'.

In the cage, sat two versions of Gumball. There was Zach, and Jealousy Gumball, each being versions that were previously defeated by the blue cat for being either A: corrupting, or B: evil.

They were sitting in the cell, bored out of their mind. These versions weren't entirely destroyed, only locked up here in this single prison where they could never escape.

"Ughh… Zach is so bored..." Zach uttered, leaning against the cage bars.

"You said that the first thirty freaking times already!" Jealousy Gumball responded with anger and annoyance. He was quite frankly tired of sharing this cell with the other version.

"Well _sorry_, but Zach can't help his feelings.. Zach feels bored.."

"Do you say anything outside of third person?!"

"Zach is offended by that!"

The two versions scowled at each other, before looking away at a different direction, not wanting to face one another.

After a while, they sighed loudly.

"What's the point?.. I'm basically stuck here with you.." Jealousy Gumball muttered.

"Zach wishes we were out of here. Then Zach wouldn't have to deal with you."

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT?!"

"I think that's enough you two."

Hearing a different voice, Zach and Jealousy Gumball looked up and peered through the cage.

"Who's there?" Jealousy Gumball questioned, narrowing his green eyes.

The figure chuckled, before stepping out to reveal himself.

He looked to be another different version of Gumball, but with a very dark shade of blue fur, complete with a different colored mouth. He also wore a long black.. Shirt?.. that reached down to his feet. Finally, a tinfoil looking helmet sat atop his head.

"Um.. Who are you?" Zach questioned as well.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I go by Dark Gumball, creation of the tinfoil helmet and whatever was at the garbage crusher from the dump that fool Gumball put the helmet in." The figure, now known as Dark Gumball, explained.

"How come you aren't in here with us?" Jealousy Gumball asked, looking a little ticked off.

"Because I didn't control Gumball like you. Heck, he doesn't even know I exist."

Dark Gumball paced around the small area back and forth, a smile appearing on his face. "Which is why I've began a brilliant plan.. That destroys him and his life."

"Well good luck with that." Zach cut in. "The loser usually defeats whatever controls him."

"Not this time he won't. Gumball may be one to try and defeat the villain, but he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Dark Gumball then faced the two versions in front of him with a smile. "This plan will be one that will succeed. But I'll need some help with it. Care to join me?"

"Zach believes you, but Zach doesn't trust you." Zach answered, Jealousy Gumball nodding in agreement.

"You don't trust me? Understandable. But I'll make you an offer you won't refuse."

The two versions looked at him intrigued.

"If you help me destroy Gumball, I'll give you the chance to escape this place. Once my plan concludes, you can be freed out of the idiot's mind for good."

"For good? As in have our own bodies?" Jealousy Gumball inquired.

"Indeed." Dark Gumball responded. "Your own body, entity, and spirit."

"Zach will help you." Zach said, agreeing to the offer.

Hesitant, Jealousy Gumball did as well. "Okay. But you better keep to your promise."

"It's a deal." Dark Gumball agreed.

The dark cat then used his powers to open the cage, letting Zach and Jealousy Gumball out.

"Follow me. We'll have to head over to the main center, aka his mind." He said, the two versions close behind him, as they began their way to the mind.

Dark Gumball led the way, an evil smile on his face.

_Let the fun begin.._

* * *

Gumball and his siblings finally arrived at school, boarding off the bus with the other students.

"Well, see you later." The blue cat went off to his locker, Darwin and Anais going their separate ways as well.

However, they wouldn't know about what today would bring...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there's chapter one! Let me know what you think about it! Is it good?**

**Anyway, there will be stuff happening later on, that'll be pretty weird. Just a heads up.**

**With that said, see you in chapter two! :)**

**Dark Gumball is owned by HitmonchanMan (DeviantArt). I don't own the character at all, he is only used in this story as a villain. (obviously)**

**If you want to see the original version of this story, head over to my DeviantArt page ImaginationStudios8. It'll be there in the Journal section under Journal history. If you can't find it, just PM me and I'll give you the full version there. **


	2. The controlling begins

**Hi there! Let us continue with chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Warning it gets kinda weird in some parts. Oof.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

~IN THE DEPTHS OF GUMBALL'S MIND~

"So.. Are we there yet?"

Dark Gumball sighed, clearly annoyed. "No Jealousy G., not yet."

"But how?!" Jealousy Gumball looked baffled, since they had been walking for a long time now. "It's like we've been walking for centuries!"

"Yeah." Zach added. "Zach's feet are starting hurt."

"We get there, when we get there." Dark Gumball answered, with an angry tone.

After a while, the three stopped to take a break, much to Zach and J.G.'s relief.

"There. Rest up. We've got five minutes, and then we'll be back out."

Dark Gumball sat down with them, examining his claws, kinda like a rich mean girl.

"So um.. Guys?"

Dark Gumball and Jealousy Gumball looked over at Zach with confusion. "What?"

"Zach was thinking.. And.. Uh.. Can Zach have a major role in this plan?"

"Major role?" Dark Gumball inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Like.. A monologue? To bring that loser Gumball's spirits down? Make him feel weak?"

"Pfft." Jealousy Gumball snickered, amused by this. "You can't even make a butterfly feel weak. How is that idea gonna work anyway? It'll be a clear giveaway that we're trying to ruin him!"

"Oh really? Well Zach thinks that it would be a good idea!" Zach answered with anger.

"Stop it you two!" Dark Gumball cut in angrily. "Break time's over."

He then looked at Zach. "As for you, fine. Just don't screw the plan up, or you're going in the cage."

"Zach knows."

"Good."

The three then continued on their way, now closer to Gumball's main mind.

* * *

~At school~

Gumball and Darwin were sitting at a bench, mostly talking to pass the time.

"If there was a bear about to maul you in a airplane that's a about to catch fire and land in a volcano, what would you do?" Gumball asked, kicking a nearby stone.

"Well, I guess I'd just try and get out of the plane." Darwin replied.

"But what about the bear?"

"Why are you asking me this anyway?" Darwin questioned, looking quite confused. "It's not like we'll actually be in that situation one day."

"Hey don't jinx it!" Gumball scolded. "If you say it won't happen, it's obviously gonna happen!"

"Okay, fair point. But it is kind of useless talking about it."

Before Gumball could make a comeback, he felt a sudden pain in his head, which hurt pretty bad. Mostly like a migraine, but worse.

"Gumball, are you okay?.." Darwin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." The blue cat answered, ignoring the pain. "It's just some weird headache."

* * *

~Back in the mind~

DG, Zach, and JG, arrived at the main control center of Gumball's mind.

There, was a large control panel with a bunch of buttons, but looked fairly like a depressing gray color.

"Why is it so.. Depressing in here?.." Jealousy Gumball looked around at the dark surroundings, a confused expression on his face.

Dark Gumball shrugged. "I guess it's to avoid copyright stuff, since some mouse already did that colorful mind idea thing already."

"Anyway," He went up to the control panel, rubbing his hands together with delight, as an evil grin could be seen. "You guys ready?"

Zach and Jealousy Gumball went up to the panel as well, nodding in agreement.

"What do we do first?" Zach looked eager to begin the operation. "Are we gonna mess with the loser's brain?"

"Exactly that Zach." Dark Gumball replied, while nodding. "Exactly that indeed."

"Well then let's get going already!" Jealousy Gumball was very impatient, tapping his foot. "I wanna see some action!"

"Very well." Dark Gumball then pushed buttons, doing who knows what.

It was time for the plan to begin..

* * *

The headache would not go away, much to Gumball's dismay.

However, it felt like something different was happening.. He put one hand on his forehead in pain, ever so slightly wincing every few seconds.

"Okay, something's up. Are you sure you're okay?" Darwin raised an eyebrow, concerned greatly for his brother.

"No.. This headache's getting worse.."

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?.."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, hearing Gumball's breathing getting slightly faster. "Um.. Gumball?.."

"I don't think it's a-"

Before Gumball could finish his sentence, he blinked unsteadily, and collapsed to the ground, gaining some attention from the other kids.

"Gumball!" Darwin quickly lifted his brother up, terrified out of his mind. "Come on wake up!"

He frantically shook the blue cat back and forth, but nothing was working.

Kids gathered around, confused and concerned by what was going on.

Suddenly, Gumball woke up, which startled Darwin, but at the same time relieved him. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay.."

He soon looked worried, noticing he wasn't getting a response. "Gumball?"

Darwin heard his brother starting to laugh quietly, which, did not sound like normal.

He slowly let go of him, and backed up with concern.

Gumball lifted his head up, earning horrified gasps from others, as he showed his face. His pupils had disappeared, only leaving white glowing eyes in their place. Claws unsheathed out of his hands, as he stood up, with a scowl on his face.

Without warning, he slashed Darwin across the face, leaving a claw mark that began to bleed badly.

The goldfish looked scared by this, feeling the injury. "G-Gumball..."

**"Heh, I always wondered what that would look like,"** Gumball's voice was now different, with some sort of echo to it. He smiled. **"Guess I got the answer I needed."**

"W-What's going on with you?.. Why are you acting like this?.." Darwin didn't recognize this at all, a terrified expression seen on him. "I-Is this some kind of joke?.."

**"It's not a joke you idiot!"** Gumball snapped. **"Geez, when will you NOT be so freaking stupid!?"**

Tears formed in Darwin's eyes, as the insult sank in. "S-Stupid?.."

Suddenly, Gumball was blinking unsteadily again, and fell to the ground with a thump. Darwin cautiously bent down, looking to see if he was going to somehow attack him all of a sudden. Instead, his brother did not.

Gumball laid there for a few seconds, soon letting out a quiet groan.

"Gumball?.." Darwin lifted his brother up, who blinked a few times, his eyes now back to normal.

"What.. Happened?.." The blue cat sat up with confusion. He then saw the claw mark on Darwin's face, and his eyes widened in fear. "W-Wait what is that?.. Did.. I do that?.."

"Well yeah.. But.. Did you mean it when you said I was an idiot and stupid?.."

Gumball raised an eyebrow, confused by that question. "What do you mean? You're not an idiot, or stupid.. I don't even remember saying that.."

He then pointed at the injury as well. "I don't remember that either.."

The blue cat's eyes widened again, as he stood up, seeing the blood on his fingers, where his claws were. He was nearly shaking with fright, trying to take all this in.

"Gumball it's okay, I'm not that hurt-" Darwin was cut off rather quickly.

"No it's not okay!" Gumball began stepping back, away from his brother. "You're actually bleeding.. That's freaking blood Darwin.."

"I.." He paused. "Something's wrong with me..."

"Hey don't worry, we can figure this out together-" Darwin was cut off again.

"I'm sorry." Gumball then ran off, jumping over the school fence.

"Gumball wait!" Darwin cried, trying to catch up to his brother. However, the blue cat was already out of sight.

* * *

"Why did it stop?!" Jealousy Gumball looked angry, pressing buttons left and right. "Did we break it or something?!"

"Calm down!" Dark Gumball shouted angrily. He then sighed, calming himself down. "It seems we just don't have enough power to control him for long. We'll have to try to keep controlling him until we gain full operation."

"That sounds dumb to Zach." Zach muttered. "It means it'll take longer."

"I'm aware of that Zach, but there's not much we can do." Dark Gumball replied. "Unless you WANT your own separate entity away from this fool Gumball, then we'll have to wait patiently."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Jealousy Gumball asked.

Dark Gumball shrugged. "Just wait. Didn't you hear me? Or are you deaf?"

J. Gumball rolled his eyes. "I'm not deaf. I was just wondering."

"Ok then," Dark Gumball smiled, showing sharp fangs. "We now wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that was chapter two! **

**Let me know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Weird? Leave a review please.**

**With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Confrontation that makes things worse

**Alrighty, chapter three. Basically confrontation stuff and all that jazz.**

**Don't ask..**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gumball was running as fast as his legs could take him. That whole scene from earlier was enough to make him terrified, since things like that never happened before.

He didn't have much other places to run to, so he went straight for home. Sure, it wasn't exactly safe there, but at least it's somewhere to go in the meantime.

Gumball ran inside, not catching his father's attention, as he went upstairs, and into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and sighed in relief.

However, upon turning around, he nearly shrieked, seeing former evil alter ego Zach sitting on his bed, swinging his feet back and forth.

"Z-Zach?.." Gumball stepped closer, wary of his movements. He narrowed his eyes, now a little annoyed by Zach's presence.

"Yep, it's Zach alright." Zach said, getting up from the bed. "It's been a while."

"I thought we destroyed you!" Gumball was somewhat confused, and shocked, questioning why this other him was here.

"Zach _was_ destroyed, but your mind somehow brought Zach back." Zach looked out the window, seeing people go by. "Not that you need to know this anyway."

"Why are you here Zach?" There was an edge to Gumball's voice, as he grew agitated. "Are you here to take over my life again or something? Because that's not going to happen again."

"Nah, not this time loser." Zach looked back at Gumball with a smirk. "Zach's only part of it."

"Part of what?"

"Part of your demise." Zach crossed his arms, still smirking. "That scene in the court wasn't for nothing you know."

"You caused that?!" Gumball was now angry, clenching his fists. "I hurt my brother and best friend because of you?!"

"Ok look, do you remember that tinfoil helmet?" Zach questioned, coming closer, in which Gumball stepped back.

"Yeah, I destroyed it back at that dump years ago."

"No, you actually didn't. It's back, and part of a bigger role, in which your scummy messed up brain won't figure out." Zach booped Gumball in the nose, in which the other blue cat slapped his hand away.

"Anyway," Zach continued, backing up to give his other self space. "Zach just wanted to tell you that you can't stop it."

"Yes I can!" Gumball shouted angrily. "I always stop stuff like this!"

"No Gumball. You will only hurt the ones you hold dearest, and you can't do a thing about it. You're useless."

Zach began to disappear, the smirk finally leaving his face. "No spoilers for you though. Zach knows you hate those."

"Tell me what's going on!" Gumball tried to grab him, but his hands phased through Zach. "You can't leave me without some answers!"

"Sorry, but you'll have to figure that out yourself loser." Zach left, leaving Gumball alone in the room.

Gumball thought to himself, furious, but worried. What exactly was Zach talking about? What's that tinfoil helmet got to do with it?

He soon flinched, hearing the front door open, sounds of movement downstairs. It sounded like Darwin.

_"Gumball? Are you in here?"_

Gumball hesitated, deciding whether or not to flee. Then again, he didn't want to really see his brother at the moment. Not after what happened.

In a quick pace, the blue cat opened the window, and climbed out, before remembering there wasn't any ladder nearby. He sighed, jumping down and landing painfully on the ground face first.

He then got up and went to the backyard, stepping into the shed.

_"Gumball?"_

Gumball shut the door behind him, hearing footsteps coming around the back.

_"I hope he's okay.."_

The footsteps faded out, and the back door was shut.

Gumball sat down on the floor, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

~HOURS LATER~

The family were at the table, having dinner. However, Gumball's seat was empty.

"Darwin, do you know where your brother is?" Nicole had a look of worry, as she faced the fish with a frown. "He hasn't come in or anything."

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him since.." Darwin trailed off, reluctant to mention the incident. A bandage was seen where the injury was on his face.

"Since what?" Anais inquired.

"Um.. Something happened today at school.. And he kinda ran off after.." Darwin replied.

"Does that explain the bandage on your cheek?" Anais pointed at his injury, in which Nicole looked at with concern.

"Sort of.. I mean, he didn't do it on purpose-"

"Gumball hurt you?!" Nicole looked furious.

"Wait Mrs. Mom, it wasn't on purpose. You see, we were on the playground, and well.. This headache was bugging him. A few minutes later, he passed out.. And when he woke up, his eyes were kind of weird. There wasn't pupils in them, and.. They sort of glowed.. I didn't see it coming, but he scratched me, and called me an idiot.. After that, he passed out again, and woke up looking normal. Then he soon ran off.." Darwin explained, in which the other family members raised their eyebrows.

"That sounds.. Off.." Anais said, quite skeptical, but worried about the situation. "We all know Gumball can't just do that."

"Do you think he's possessed or something?" Darwin asked. He was really hoping that wasn't the case.

"We don't know for sure." She replied, noticing his concern. "Considering that we haven't seen him yet." Anais then realized something, as her eyes widened. "Wait, have you checked everywhere in the house for him?"

"Um.. No.. I don't think I checked the she- Oh I see what you mean.."

"Come on," Anais jumped down from her highchair, landing on her feet. "We should go see him."

Darwin got out of his chair as well, slightly pushing it in. "We'll be back Mrs. Mom."

Nicole nodded, and the two siblings went out the back door.

Darwin and Anais then reached the shed, the small building looming over them like some kind of death trap.

"Gumball? Are you in here?" Darwin opened the door slowly, peeking inside for any sign of his brother. He saw a figure moving under some kind of table, looking to be hiding.

Anais came up to the table, and bent down, now eye level to Gumball. "Are you ok?" She noticed tears starting to stream down his face, which definitely meant no; he was not okay.

"Why did you run off?.." Darwin asked, looking at him as well. "I wasn't mad at you or anything.."

Gumball wiped the tears off his face. "Instinct I guess.. I just didn't want to hurt you again.."

Darwin and Anais got him out from under the table, letting him take deep breaths to calm down.

"What exactly happened at the court? Do you know?" Anais mostly wanted answers about the whole 'passing out and waking up to whatever' thing.

"Not really.." Gumball replied, rather worried. "But.. Zach showed up in the bedroom earlier.."

"Zach?! I thought we-"

The cat cut off Darwin. "I thought so too. Turns out, we didn't.. Same for that tinfoil helmet thing from a while back."

"What did he say?" Anais questioned. "Was he bragging about himself or something?"

"Surprisingly no. He told me that he was part of this big picture that's going on.. Basically that whole thing at the court. The tinfoil helmet plays a role in it.." Gumball fidgeted his hands glumly. "He told me I couldn't stop it.. And that I'd hurt everyone.."

"If I'm thinking about this correctly.." Anais looked puzzled. "This might be some kind of possession thing we're dealing with."

"How do we stop it?" asked Darwin. "Well, if we can."

"That's just it. Whatever Zach was trying to hint at, it must lead to a bigger clue. It's not just him working by himself. Obviously." Anais paced around the room, deep in thought. "And if whatever else is in the plan, they must be somewhat powerful enough to control Gumball. But not for long."

Darwin glanced over at Gumball, noticing he had been unusually quiet. He gasped, seeing his brother passed out on the floor. "Anais it happened again!"

"Oh no.." Anais took Darwin by the fin, beginning to back up. "Whoever or whatever's controlling him came back!"

Gumball slowly awoke, lifting his head up with an evil grin, his white glowing-ish eyes seen pretty well. **"Oh it's you again." **He noticed Anais. **"With a new edition too? You're too generous."**

"Get out of Gumball's head!" Anais shouted angrily, pointing at her possessed brother. "You won't win this!"

**"Are you sure about that?"** Gumball began hovering in the air, a sinister grin seen on his face. **"I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the powers here!" **

Darwin and Anais's eyes widened, seeing dark blue like fire appearing in his hands.

This was definitely turning for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uh oh sounds like action coming up! **

**Let me know what you think! Was this chapter good? Bad? Leave a review below.**

**Anyway, see you in chapter 4! :)**


	4. Full control

**Welp, we left off on whatever that was from last chapter, so here we are. **

**Enjoy! (Btw sorry for taking so long on this)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darwin and Anais quickly got out of the shed, as a possessed Gumball blew it to shreds with his powers.

Having heard the noise, Nicole and Richard came outside, shocked by the sight. "Kids what's going on?!" Nicole looked concerned, as she kept the two behind her for protection.

"Gumball's being possessed by something in his head!" Darwin replied, as he narrowly avoided a blue fireball headed towards him. It left a circle of charred grass behind. "More like, some things." Anais added.

"Well what do we do?!" Nicole inquired, as the family kept dodging the fire aimed at them.

"We don't know yet! All we know is that Zach's involved!" Darwin shouted, nearly screaming as the fire was barely missed by an inch.

The possessed Gumball laughed, floating above them. **"And it'll stay that way too!" **

Everyone panicked, as fireballs were thrown faster.

"Panicking's not going to help! We need to come up with a plan!" Anais said, as the dark blue light soared above her head.

"Maybe we should reason with whatever's in there, and they'll stop?"

The bunny nearly face palmed by Darwin's suggestion. "Do you really think it would stop just like that?"

"Uh.. Maybe?.." Darwin shrugged slightly. "I mean, it's a plan right?"

"Fair point," Anais replied. "Let's just try it. If it fails, I'm not saying I told you so."

Cautiously, Darwin walked forward, catching possessed Gumball's attention. "Look um.. Whatever it is you are possessing my brother, how about we just talk this over, ok?"

**"I can't believe you're this pathetic." **The possessed Gumball loomed over the goldfish, with a rather annoyed look on his face. **"You really think you can stop me? Well think again. You're weak compared to me."**

Suddenly, Darwin was struck by a fireball, right smack in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud, as the others quickly came to his side.

"Darwin!" Anais shook her brother back and forth, the fish slowly waking up. A burn mark was seen on his forehead, charred a coal black.

Meanwhile, a police car pulled up to the curb. Two officers, Doughnut Cop and a female coffee cup cop, stepped out of the vehicle. Previously, neighbors had reported hearing weird noises coming from the Watterson residence, most preferably sounds of some kind of fire.

Back with the family, Darwin had completely woken up, getting back on his feet.

"Hey, good news!"

Everyone turned towards Richard, who looked concerned, but with a smile.

"Uh.. What's the good news?" Anais questioned.

"Well, on one hand, I think Gumball's ok now. On the other, the police already took care of it!" He replied.

"Oh good." Darwin then looked horrified. "Wait the police?!"

The family turned to see now unpossessed Gumball laying on the ground, a tranquilizer dart seen sticking in his head. He blinked sleepily, glancing up at the others. "Guys what just happened?... What's going on?.."

"Um.. I think you were possessed again." Darwin answered, hesitant to say the sentence.

"Ok kid back up." The female cop said, gently pushing him away. "We've got important things to do at the moment."

"Officer wait, it's just a misunderstanding!" Darwin tried to get towards Gumball, but Doughnut Cop stopped him.

"We heard reports of noise here from neighbors, and we're taking care of it." The female cop lifted up Gumball, who was now unconscious. "Obviously this kid's a danger to society right now."

"It's not his fault! There's a thing controlling him!" Anais said, standing next to Darwin. "And it's only going to control him longer if we don't stop it!"

"Well we're stopping it now, so problem solved." Doughnut Cop answered.

Both officers carried Gumball to their police car, and drove off, leaving the rest of the family in the lawn watching.

"What do we do now?.." Darwin was understandably upset. He couldn't imagine his brother being all alone in jail, let alone stuck there forever.

"We have to get him back." Nicole responded sharply, while clenching her fists. "Before something else happens."

Suddenly as she just said that, an explosion could be seen a couple of blocks away, where the police car had been driving.

"And.. More or less save the town." Anais added, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

~In the mind~

Gumball woke up, blinking a few times, as he sat up. Seeing the surroundings, he was in some kind of cell, in an unknown area.

"What is this place?.." He got on his feet, walking around the cage to find some sort of exit. However, there was none he could find.

"Your mind."

The cat flinched, hearing a voice from the darkness, sounding like his voice. He soon scowled, recognizing who it was. "Zach."

"Hello there loser." Zach smirked, stepping out of the dark, and right up to the cage bars. "Enjoying your stay? It's mostly permanent."

"No you can't keep me locked up here forever! I won't let you!" Gumball shouted, trying to escape the prison he was in to no avail.

"Typical thing for you to say, isn't it?" Zach crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "It won't work just like that loser. You can't escape this time."

"Shut up! I'm not gonna be stuck in here forever!"

"I'd think about that." The egotistical cat said. "We're already doing a pretty good job at ruining your life so far."

"We? Who's we? Who the heck are you with?" Gumball questioned angrily, yet in frustration. All of this was pretty confusing and frightening for him, as he glared at Zach. He didn't particularly like guessing what was going on.

"None of your concern loser, it doesn't matter anyway. Elmore's going to be destroyed, and you won't have anyone else to blame but yourself."

Zach's ears perked up, in which confused Gumball.

"ZACH! GET YOUR BEHIND IN HERE NOW!" A voice yelled, Gumball recognizing it as him when jealousy possessed him. Zach sighed, turning to leave. "See you later loser." He left almost begrudgingly, as if he hated the thought of going to that destination.

This confused Gumball, who stood alone now in this place. He shrugged it off, and began planning ways to escape.

He was getting out here no matter what it took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this is kinda short, but I was saving the big action for next chapter. It'll be a treat, hopefully. With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
